


Warriors:The Fan Made Project

by RandomPersonOnTheInterwebs



Category: Warrior Cats - Fandom
Genre: Briarclan, F/M, Main Character is Snakeclaw, Meadowclan - Freeform, Ouch, Peakclan, She's also depressed, She's mean - Freeform, StormClan, acc, so.., warriorcats, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 14:31:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15559803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomPersonOnTheInterwebs/pseuds/RandomPersonOnTheInterwebs
Summary: Summaries give it all away, but here is the plot: Snakeclaw is getting over the death of her sister. She's very sad about it and shuts everyone out. Until....





	Warriors:The Fan Made Project

    Snakeclaw lay in the back of the warriors den. She played with some moss as she pushed it around with her paws. Her crimson brown pelt was shadowy and dark. Everyone was getting worried, her warriors ceremony was a few days ago, and Snakeclaw seemed unfazed bye it. She wasn't excited or really anything. She felt nothing, only a hole from where her feelings once were. She sat up slowly and went quietly out of camp. Only Maplekit saw her leave, and they were to afraid of her anyway to tell for some **_reason._** Snakeclaw had to clear her head somehow. The tiny she cat struggled through the snow, it was beginning to snow a bit more.  _'Great...just great, just my luck'_ . She grunted as she began to feel very cold. Her paws started to stop moving entirely as she fell onto the ground. Her silver eyes squinted to look through the snow. Maybe she would be lucky and die,then she could join her sister, Bettlepaw, in Starclan. She breathed slowly as she shut her eyes.  
  
    ~~~~**:Unknown POV:**  
  
{Blank} Walked through the storm easily. He liked it when it snowed, it was calm and such. He could also attack weak cats at this time, like blind and deaf mice. He smelled the air and smelled a new scent, it was of cat...a she cat. The tom went to investigate. He finally came to the young she cat. A crimson cat with torn ears. She had a white chest and paws while across her face was a huge claw mark. He just looked a her, he couldn't kill her. She was too young... _and a bit too pretty._ He smelled her fur, clan scent. Maybe he could bring her back to his den and get her back to health...or....(Get your mind out of the gutter) He decided to bring her back to his den. He grabbed her bye the scruff and dragged her back to his warm den, he placed her in his nest and stepped outside. The storm was only going to get worse from here. He just waited for her to wake up.  
  
      **:Snakeclaws POV:**  
  
Snakeclaw woke up in a warm den. She blinked her eyes to get the sleep out of them and stretched. She flinched when she saw a tom looking at her with curiosity. _ **"Erm...ello?"**_ (She's Australian deal with it) The tom looked at her, his grey fur was thick and scarred.  _"Oh, you're awake. I'm Graybreeze. Sorry for the 'surprise' but you were about to die in the storm. I saved you just in time"_ Great. She sighed and shook her head slowly. She got up showing that she was only half of the toms size. She looked up at him with her silver eyes.  ** _"So...do you have any food?"_** She sounded like a kit really. Graybreeze smiled a bit and chuckled. He went to get her some food.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaAAA it's super short srry, I'll update soon don't worry


End file.
